


Spectrum

by knewbetterboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), So much angst, allusions, this movie destroyed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knewbetterboy/pseuds/knewbetterboy
Summary: Events during and post Infinity War.Wanda goes back in a memory where she and Vision had shared plans for their future. Following more painful moments and a reunion in which reality is not concerned. (Mainly focuses on Wanda's angst)*MAJOR SPOILERS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This movie was just too painful to watch. But I can't ignore this ship...I can't, after that SCENE happened in the movie.

A war was raging before her. A war that seals the fate of the universe. Wanda stood there behind the glass walls, watching an event of destruction unfolding before her eyes. 

Alien creatures were running towards the Wakandan forces and Avengers. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them, were charging, all starving for blood, flesh, and death. Ugly, vicious, and huge. She had not imagined that Thanos’ army could be this large. He is possibly equal to a thousand soldiers, and yet he still had an army of beasts with him. Who knew a gauntlet embellished with a few crystals could destroy the whole universe if the owner had no responsibility of using it?

She could almost see it, a world where the Avengers are all dead, all innocent lives had ceased to exist. Where the word life is meaningless…

The place she was in was considered safer than below, but this is where the most crucial event is happening.

Wanda turned back to watch the center of the room. Shuri, the Wakandan Princess, was immersed in the task of removing the Mind Stone safely from Vision without damaging him. Wanda chose not to talk, as to not distract the brilliant girl.

Wanda walked closer to him, and she saw the opposition on his face compared to the battle going on outside. He looked so beautiful and serene. With his eyes closed, he looks as though he had no idea of what is going on in the universe. He was way too angelic to see those. But he might be their last beacon of hope. If he lives after this operation, void of the Stone, she could destroy it and Thanos would fail his conquest for death.

She stares at the glimmering Stone on his head, then came flashes of images in her mind. She was back in Scotland with him.

It was a bright day, they were walking along the pavement, hand in hand. Passing bright shops and busy restaurants. The noise of the streets signaling preoccupied shoppers. It seemed like a perfect day, as though nothing could go wrong. Like there was another perfect day waiting for them, then another, and so on.

After minutes of walking, they decided to linger for a while in a park. Choosing a rather tall and old tree, they both sat down under its shade. Vision rested his back on the trunk, and he pulls Wanda down with him and she settles in his arms.

“This is peaceful.” she said, leaning closer to him. He wraps his arms around her tighter and presses a kiss on her temple.

“I’d say this is unusual for people like us. Those ordinary mortals may be bored with this kind of day sometimes.”

Wanda lets out a weak chuckle. “I’d give up anything to have a day like this daily. It’s fascinating.”

“You think so?”

She twists her torso to look at him in the eyes. He was smiling broadly at her, but she could see the doubt.

“We and our other heroic friends are bound to fight for  _ them. _ ” he motions his hand towards the direction of people wandering about around them. More likely referring to the whole world.

“Yes. But we can have our own lives too, you know.”

She rests her head on his chest, and closes her eyes.

“I’d live mine with you.” she said.

“I will be always stay by your side. Fight the evil by your side. Live my life for you.” he replied.

A single tear escapes her eye, her heart overflowing. This is it.  _ This is him. He is for her. _ She had found the happiness she didn’t know that was only waiting for her to come. Vision gave her that, and is willing to give everything to her. No matter how dangerous the world could be, they will always be together for each other.

“And we - we can have our own...children.” he continued.

She was surprised at what he said that she sat bolt upright. He caresses her face, and she sighs at his gentle touch. She smiles back at him, and before he could say any more else she says them all.

“Yes. One could only imagine a much better place. Where we are all free. And yes, I would be glad to have a family with you. This is the world of how we want it, and we’ll help for our children to see that.”

“You remain in me, as I remain in you.” he said.

They kiss, and both wish to stay in this moment forever. Both looking forward to fulfilling the conversations they had, the future that they had planned to live together. When they pull away, they merely looked at each other’s eyes. And that very human face she sees, a smile that she longs to see for the rest of her life.

This had all happened before when they had no idea of a deadly creature named Thanos. Wanda opens her eyes, back in dreadful reality, and Vision was unconscious before her, possibly on the verge of imminent death.

But in mind, he was awake. He brought them back to their memories together, and Wanda knew he was telling her that everything is going to be alright.

She was holding onto that thought, making herself believe that they will win this war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories at the end of the chapter! :)

Wanda did not take notice of what was happening around her. She stood there, thunderstruck of the numerous events that had just happened.

_ I don’t feel any pain or fear. _

She couldn’t breathe, nor feel anything. As though the world stopped, and she was paralyzed right on the spot. She didn’t know where Thanos had gone, for all she could comprehend was the colorless heap lying on the floor in front of her. Colorless. Lifeless. A broken android. No, he  _ was  _ a man. Her Vision was a man.

She takes a step forward towards him, and the weight of moving around felt painful, but it was nothing compared to the pain consuming her whole.

_ I only feel you. _

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as her feet carry her towards his body. Every step she takes makes it only feel like this is real.

She did it first. She killed him. She was the last thing he had ever seen before the Stone exploded. That was until Thanos came, and time sped back only for her to witness Vision’s death for the second time. It was painfully unbearable, to see her whole world collapse and leave her alone.

A large hole where the Stone had been was visible, wires and all sorts of what Vision was made of was broken inside. He looks like a miserable, lost, ghost. Wanda tried to reach out for his mind, to at least reunite with him through telepathy. Hoping that he has his own ghost that still exists, but there was nothing. He was dead. He’s only an android after all. Robots don’t have souls, do they?

She kneels beside his body. Reaches out, her trembling hands touching his hard and lifeless form. All those times when she touched him, she had carefully memorized every inch of him. She knows him very well, and though dead, the same feeling of him against her skin sends her back to more painful memories of Vision. What is going to happen now? How will she live without him?

Then she feels another kind of sensation. As though she was sinking away from earth. All Wanda can think about was her Vision. And perhaps this is what death feels like, when someone you love that is your whole world is taken away from you.

She was crumbling. The hands resting on his chest were fading to what seemed like dust. This is the end. This is what her parents felt. What Pietro felt. What Vision felt.

* * *

A blinding light was blocking her sight. Wanda squints against it, and when her vision comes into a clear view she realizes that she was surrounded by trees. It was a different forest from what she came from that was in Wakanda, the leaves were thicker and trees taller. Ahead, she could make out a series of beautiful mountains, and a river down below. The sun was shining bright, the skies a perfect hue of blue, birds chirping their songs.

_ This must be paradise. _

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” said a familiar voice.

Wanda turned around and was stunned at the person in front of her. Vision stood there, beaming at her. He was in his human disguise. Wearing a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt. Everything about him looked so human, not a trace of synthetic material grazed him.

She ran to him and started crying when his arms wrapped around her. He was so solid and so warm.  _ So human.  _ She pulls away to look up at him, and a feeble giggle escapes from her.

“This place is beautiful, it is. But nothing compared to the woman in my arms.”

Wanda reaches out a tentative hand to touch his face, and he leans into her touch. She wants to stay in this place forever with Vision. Away from the chaos and death.

“How can this be? Where are we?” she asked.

His bright smile suddenly became sad, and her heart breaks. She was bewildered at his sudden change of expression. She tries to look into his mind, but it was blocked.

“You can’t, my love. Our minds cannot be connected here. We don’t have much time.” he said.

Wanda swallows a lump in her throat, fighting down tears. She could see it.

“What are you talking about?”

“The war is not yet over. This is a temporary moment for the two of us. I do not know if we will see each other again in the future. In reality, dreams, or in our own minds, I am not certain.”

“But we - aren’t we dead?”

“You will come back, my Wanda. The universe is in great danger.”

“Vis -”

Vision grabbed her head in both of his hands and kissed her as deeply as he can. She kisses him back, and their emotions were coursing into each other through their kiss. Wanda still can’t understand what he was saying, but the next moment opened a door for her mind. They pull away, and she could see the love and pain in his eyes.

“I want to stay with you, my love. But there are circumstances.”

She held him tighter.

“Please tell me this not an illusion. We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?” she said.

He smiles at her, but not the smile she wanted to see.

“You will make everything okay.”

He leans in again to kiss her, and Wanda has a great deal of an idea that this must be the last kiss they will ever share.

“I love you, Wanda Maximoff.”

“I love you too, Vision.”

Right after the words leave her mouth, the surroundings started to spin. Vision’s form was fading, and she thought she was also fading away. But she remained constantly in the same state.

The place around isn’t the same paradise anymore. It was empty. As though a place where lost souls reside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theory 1: The Russo brothers had just said that Gamora isn't really dead, but she is actually trapped in the Soul Stone. When I saw the movie for the first time I didn't believe the characters who were included in The Snap are dead for good. (I mean hey the Spider-Man and Black Panther franchises just started they can't be dead already.) I assume those people who vanished in dust must be also trapped in the Soul World, or any other possible dimension.
> 
> Theory 2: Shuri didn't finish removing the Mind Stone from Vision because of the interruption, right? Now, Paul Bettany will return to reprise his role as Vision, so there's a chance that he will be revived. (but he may appear in the time-travelling scenes because that's the plot concept of Avengers 4 BUT HOPEFULLY HE'LL LIVE OFC) 
> 
> This is what might happen if ever Vision lives: In the comics, Vision lost his memories and emotional capabilities. Let's go back to Shuri's unfinished work, she may have successfully kept some of Vision's memories. But not all of them because again, it was unfinished. I think the MCU will use this as the reason why Vision lost his mind patterns, including his memories of Wanda. YES I KNOW IT HURTS TO THINK ABOUT AND I HATE MYSELF FOR MAKING THIS THEORY.
> 
> I'm planning of writing another Scarletvision fic about their relationship after Civil War soon. Please feel free to share your own theories, too. I'd be delighted to discuss it with you guys! Thank you for the readers! xo


End file.
